disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dijon
Dijon is a thief and a sidekick to Merlock in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. In the beginning of the film, Dijon was hired by Merlock to find the lamp, but he was hired as a guide to Scrooge McDuck. He was also in his underwear every time when he loses his pants, let his pants fall down or dropped his pants. In the end of the film, Scrooge chases Dijon all the way to the streets saying, "Somebody, stop those pants!" Appearances DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp In the beginning of the film, Dijon works for his master, Merlock, who hires Dijon to steal the lamp, but he was hired as a guide to Scrooge McDuck. When Dijon found the lamp, he rubbed it and Genie came out. Genie told him he should be the most poweful person on earth and called him his master. In Dijon's own money bin, Scrooge found out he stole Genie and the lamp and told him what is going on. Dijon then told Scrooge that it was at the urging of his Genie so he decided to seek his fortune so he presses the button to call the guards. After Merlock puts the talisman on the lamp, he notices Dijon under the rug and asked him where he was going. Dijon told him he was going just outside and said he and Genie had so much to catch up on and asked him he can have a few minutes alone. Merlock ordered Genie to turn Dijon into a pig and Genie turns Dijon into a pig. After Merlock was defeated, Dijon was turned back to normal and he was glad he was back to normal. In the end of the film, Dijon was been chased by Scrooge all the way to the streets while Scrooge was after him saying, "Somebody, stop those pants!" DuckTales Dijon first appeared in the Ducktales series. The first one is "Attack of the Metal Mites", where Dijon was in Flintheart Glomgold's office when Glomgold hires Dijon. He opens the jar and the metal mites came out of the jar and ate the buckle of his belt. His pants fell down and his boxers is revealed, but he pulls his pants up and blushes shyly. In the end, Dijon loses, along with Flintheart Glomgold, for trying to get the metal mites eat Scrooge's gold. In the series finale of Ducktales, the last one is "The Golden Goose", Dijon first encounters Scrooge in the marketplace. Scrooge and his nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie chased Dijon thorugh the market, but he escapes and diguises himself as a monk. In the temple, Dijon first met his brother, Poupon, leader of the Brotherhood of the Goose. In the end, Dijon learns his lesson not to steal, but Scrooge notices that somebody stole his watch. Scrooge gives chase to Dijon and said, "Don't let that snake get away! Dijon!" Trivia *In the first scene, Dijon lost his pants in the treasure room while he was looking for Merlock, who told him the group has vanished with the lamp. *In the second scene, Dijon arrives in the room, pants filled with objects while he nearly loses his pants, but he dropped his pants and his underwear is revealed when he picked up his pants and blushes. Category:Henchmen Category:Dogs Category:Thieves Category:DuckTales characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Servants Category:Characters who love girls